Green Oak
Green''' Oak''' (Japanese: オーキド・グリーン Green Okido) is a main character in the manga series Pokémon KuroKomiks. He is the grandson of Professor Oak, son of librarian Makise Oak and astronomer/veteran Leon Oak. And is the younger brother of breeder Daisy Oak, former boyfriend of Blue and husband to Lisia, father of Tsuna and Kaoru and student of Bruno. Green debuts in the first round of the manga, Chapter 1 ''where he and his rival Red see each other in 5 years for the first time. His first Pokémon was a Scyther, and later adopted an Eevee he is shown with them when he was a child. When he was young, he trained in Johto under Bruno, member of the prestigious Elite Four following the death of his parents Green special skill, as described by Professor Oak, is Pokémon training, and battling second only to Red that is, and as such is referred to as the '"Master" ('マスター, ''master). Green has a serious, calm, focused and caring personality in everything he does. Evident in where he worries at Red's presumed death. Although Red and Green were once bothered by each other because their personalities are so opposite, they ended up resolving their differences. With one final battle in the Fire Red and Leaf Green saga. Green and his Scyther were trained by Bruno when he was a child. Thus, Blue has some cursory knowledge of martial arts, and his Scyther knew Generation II techniques. Green also has a rivalry with Team Rocket. This began when Green witnessed his parents demise at the hands of Team Rocket. He has then trained in the art of revenge and vowed to massacre each of them. He committed murders against them especially destroying the 55th Strength Mikasa Drone killing all onboard. Pokemon Green's Scizor Luci's Scizor.png Green first recieved him as a Scyther from his father. He was his training partner through most of his childhood. Scyther was used frequently during most of his gym battles due to it growing to level 30 by Chapter 1. He was instantly Green's powerhouse. They have an understanding relationship, Scizor is loyal to Green even going it's way to defend him from Mewtwo's Psyshock. However his wings were damaged rendering him unable to win or participate in the Pokémon League. He returned to action in the Yellow saga. He evolved during the 2 year timeskip. He has the Brave nature and is Level 90 Green's Umbreon Virgil Umbreon.png Green's Umbreon was hatched from an egg into an Eevee. It became one of his main Pokémon and seen outside it's Pokéball. It has a rivalry with Red's Pikachu. And as an Eevee it was shown to be extremely powerful winning the Indigo League for him by defeating Lance's Dragonair. It fought with Red's Pikachu and lost heavily. It was first implied Umbreon's gender was female but later confirmed it's a male. She and Green have a close relationship and was Green's pet as a child. It was the offspring of his mother's Sylveon. It was shown to be very serious, calm and collected like it's trainer but often annoyed with Red's Espeon's hot hotheadedness and eventually looking past that developed a relationship with it. Having a child later on. It was used for many battles for example: vs Lance, vs Deoxys, vs Ryukaku and Rayquaza. It has a Calm nature and is level 91. Green's Blastoise Blastoise battle.png Received as a Squirtle from his grandfather. Shown to be Green's third weakest eventually becoming his most strongest Pokémon. As a Squirtle it was very smart and strategic able to defeat Ceruleans Misty using the STAB strategy he came up with. It evolved into Wartortle offscreen. It was shown to have grown more powerful and gained great speed it was able to successfully defeat Erika's Victreebel. It evolved in the battle with Zapdos, Moltres, & Articuno and helped defeat it. As a Blastoise it was revealed he demolished the Elite 4 solo with just Blastoise except in the fight with Lance. It as very calm and collected like it's trainer and also very unforgiving shown when he'd continue to destroy Ice's Dragonite even though it was already defeated. In mega form it was shown powerful enough to destroy a mountain. It had a rivalry with Red's Charizard and was defeated by it. It is Level 90 and has a Brave Nature. Green's Pidgeot Geane Pidgeot.png This is a Pokémon Green caught at the Viridian Forest. And is his main mode of transportation. He is shown to be very durable and powerful even powerful enough to fight against Ice's Ho-Oh. He evolved into pidgeotto during his bout with the Vermilion Gym Leader and then again offscreen. He can now mega evolve. He is level 88 and is of docile nature Green's Arcanine Jane's Arcanine.png Received as a prize from the mayor of Celadon city for defeating 100 trainers no losses. He became one of Greens most prized Pokémon and also one of his fastest second only to Pidgeot. He evolved voluntarily due to a Fire Stone. He is very powerful and is shown to be very loyal and hot headed unlike his trainer. He is a male and is level 89 and has a hasty nature. Green's Rhyperior Hilbert Rhyperior.png Green caught this Rhyperior as a Rhyhorn in the safari zone. Despite type disadvantage he defeated many water type leaders. He is shown to be very powerful and brutal in battle as shown when he destroys Koga's Arbok. He evolves into Rhydon during a battle with Janine at Fuchsia City. He is shown to have evolved into Rhyperior due to an accidental trade which also triggered the evolution of Gold's Seadra. He is level 88 and is of docile nature.Category:Characters